List of morals
Big City Greens is known for giving moral lessons every episode, based on revolving most around family values. Towards the end of an episode, whoever is the focus of the episode will say the episode's moral, relating to the lesson they learned based on the plot. The morals for each episode are listed here. Sentences and paragraphs that provide the morals will be written in blue. Season 1 Welcome Home Bill: Oh, we shoulda never come here! We don't know anything about the city! Cricket: You're wrong, Dad! There's a lot we may not know about the city, but there's a few things we do! Space Chicken Bill: Well, whatever you did, Cricket, I guess it made a good impression. And next time, try to cause less damage. Steak Night Bill: Son! Let go! Cricket: And ruin our family tradition? Never! You said it yourself, steaks are the heart of Steak Night! Bill: No, that's wrong! Steak Night isn't about the steaks, it's about family! We can afford to buy more steaks. We can't afford to buy another Cricket! Cricket Versus Cricket: Alice Delores Green! Gramma: Hmph. I ain't got the time for a no-grit non-green quitter. Cricket: Listen, I thought I couldn't go through the Rite of Passage because there weren't any vicious animals in the city, but I was wrong! The meanest, most vicious animal was right in front of me this whole time! I challenge you to wrestle me for my Green Family Rite of Passage! Swimming Fool Bill: Somethin' the matter, son? Cricket: I chickened out on the high dive in front of everyone. I can't believe it, I was scared! I thought I was a "fearless boy". Bill: Son, feeling afraid isn't really a bad thing. Cricket: Yes it is, of course it is! I can't have fear holdin' me back! Bill: Now - now hold on, son. Iiiiit's more like...it's like that banner. See that sea lion? He's actually terrified of beach balls, and yet he's facing one head-on. Courage isn't not having fear, it's bein' afraid of something and going through with it anyway. Tilly's Goat Tilly: Cricket? What are you doin'? Why are you wreckin' the dog show? Cricket: Oh, uh...I-I'm just givin' Melissa an...edge on the competition. Tilly: Why? Don't you think Melissa can do it? Cricket: Tilly, I was just saving you from humiliation. I don't know if you realize it, but all these people are laughin' at you. Tilly: Yeah. I know. Cricket: I hate to tell ya -- wait, what? Tilly: Look, Cricket...I know they're makin' fun of me. That's not important. What's important is if Melissa was havin' a good time. But now, thanks to you, it's all ruined. Critterball Crisis Cricket: Listen...this is all my fault. Gloria had nothing to do with it. Sorry, Gloria. I got carried away thinking something I cared about was more important than what you cared about. Raccooned Cricket: Wow. Kicked out of our own house by a bunch of raccoons. Nice work, Dad. Bill: Me?! You're the one who kept messin' up my traps, which would've worked if-- Cricket: Oh, really? Maybe in fantasy land! I'd be an old geezer before those traps work! Bill: Don't you dare, boy. You're bein' about as helpful as another raccoon. Gramma: Shut up! It's both your dang faults! Your squabblin' ain't gettin' us anywhere! Tilly: If only we were more like the raccoons. Gramma: Huh? Tilly: I lived amongst them. I learned how organized they are. When they work together, they can accomplish truly amazing things. And you know what else we could be more like? A river. A river flows and flows. It never-- Gramma: All right, Tilly, we get it. Tilly: Okay, Gramma. Gramma: The girl's right. There was a bit of nonsense at the end there, but a lot of truth. We gotta work together as a team! Gramma's License Cricket: Listen. I know you're scared of gettin' old, but ya can't just give up! That's not who you are! You might not be Hot Rod Alice anymore, but that's okay. Because you're something even better: our Gramma. Tilly: Our Hot Rod Gramma! Supermarket Scandal Cricket: Dad, I'm sorry I risked our reputation to make a quick buck. I tried to take a shortcut, but I ended up gettin' lost. Bill: Aw, don't beat yourself up, Cricket. The family'll bounce back. And actually, I admire your razzle-dazzle salesmanship. As long as it's honest. Wish I had some myself. Cricketsitter Cricket: Tilly, I can't believe you were gonna take the blame for both of us. I gotta say, you ain't a great babysitter... Tilly: Aww... Cricket: But you're a great sister. Tilly: Aww! Backflip Bill Cricket: Listen, big guy. Sorry about all the yellin' and screamin'. In tryin' to prove Gramma wrong, I ended up makin' the same mistake she did. Bill: Just face it, Cricket. I was never cut out to be a gymnast. Cricket: That's not true! You were oppressed by coaches who sucked the fun out of your dream. I was a bad coach. So from now on, I'm not your coach. I'm your cheerleader! And the only thing I'm cheerin' for is for you to have fun out there. Bill: Aww, that means a lot to me, Cricket. I...I think I'll give it another shot. Barry Cuda Cricket: I loved Barry. He was the first thing I ever got to buy with my own money. But I love you guys more, and I can't put a price on that. Mama Bird Tilly: You wouldn't believe it, Cricket! They learned my song! I just started singin' and...Barnaby came right to it! ... Cricket: Oh. Heh...sorry about that. Tilly: That's okay. I love 'em, but...I'm not the one that should be takin' care of 'em. Cricket: Oh...no, no, no, Tilly. Tilly: And neither are you. Cricket: Phew! ... Tilly: Well, it's been fun, little guys. But Papa was right, I shouldn't have moved your nest. You need your real mama. "We understand, Tiwwy! This is for the best!" Goodbye. Photo Op Bill: Glad to see y'all happy again. I guess bein' happy is more important than lookin' happy. Remy Rescue Remy: I don't wanna go to boarding school! I don't like calligraphy lessons, water polo lessons...er...cashmere sweaters! I want to go outside more! And I want to make my own decisions! Like a big boy. I mean...like a big boy! I like it here in Big City, and I wanna stay here with my friend! Rashida: Sweetie, where did you learn to be so assertive? Remy: From him! (Cricket laughs) Rashida: Really? Russell: Your assertiveness lessons were never this effective! Parade Day Cricket: LOOPHOLE! LOOPHOLE, LOOPHOLE, LOOPHOLE! HABEAS CORPUS, I OBJECT! Gloria: What now? Cricket: According to the "law", I get a mandatory 15-minute break. Which I'll be taking riiiight now to watch the parade. ---- Cricket: Look, I'm sorry. I'm startin' to think it might've been wrong to leave the cafe when I did. I guess I was a pretty, lousy co-worker. Blue Tater Tilly: Cricket, we aren't controlled by luck. For instance, you know my lucky coin that always comes up heads? I just glued two pennies together. We make our own luck. Bear Trapped Cricket: Aww, Daisy, I didn't mean for it all to go down like this. I used to think bears were uncivilized, savage hair monsters. But you're pretty great. Y'know, you and I aren't so different. A lotta people say I don't belong in the city. So if you wanna stay here, then I got your back. ... Well, if this is where you wanna stay, Daisy, it's fine by me. I mean...I wish I could stay with ya, but with you livin' in a sewer and all, it's just kinda gross. DIY Guys Remy: Mr. Green, you have to call for help! It's the only way! Call for help, Mr. Green! Bill: No! Never! Remy: Mr. Green, please! Bill: A DIY guy doesn't need help! Remy: That's ridiculous! Everybody needs help sometimes! It might be a giant shelf full of falling toilets, or needing some assistance getting into your onesie at night, but when life's too overwhelming, it's nice to know you don't have to tackle it alone! Gridlocked Suite Retreat Gargoyle Gals Tilly: I almost had a best friend once, but I had to go and chase her away with my tall tales and deceits. Fill Bill Fish: There are a lot of different creatures in the sea. Not all of us are fish, and that's okay. It's our differences that make the ocean a wonderful place. You don't have to change how you fit in. Bill: I don't? Fish: You fit in because you're different. Family Legacy Tilly: Gramma, STOP! Cricket: We're here to save the farm! Gramma: Huh? What are you talkin' about? Tilly: It's just like in your stories, Gramma: Every generation, the kids have to stop the old folks from givin' up on this place! Cricket: Yeah, Gramma! The stuff in the box isn't the treasure, the farm is! Paint Misbehavin' Rated Cricket Cricket: Where's all the car chasing and the explosions and the -- (gasps) No! No. No. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!...NO! Oh, what is happening?! Guys, what the heck kinda movie is this?! Homeshare Hoedown Cricket I thought this would be easy, but I had to work so hard for these guests and their tireless enthusiasm! Bill: Well yeah, it's work! And work is hard! (sighs) I just wanted to see you follow through on one thing. Blood Moon Cricket: Sorry, Dad. I was wrong. I don't wanna spend my last moments eating candy, I wanna spend 'em with you. ---- Cricket: From now on, I promise we'll never go trick-or-treating without you, Dad. Just don't ever scare us like this again! Bill: You got it. Cricket's Shoes Feud Fight Tilly: Cricket, stop! What are you doin'? You've become caught up in a petty cycle of revenge and one-upsmanship! Cricket: You're right. And I need to break out of it by defeating Chip! Tilly: No! That's not it! You can only break the cycle by deciding enough is enough! Breaking News Cricket: I'm here on a selfless mission! I'm such a dang charismatic fool, I had to go and steal the spotlight when it should've been on my dad, Bill Green! And his amazing watermelon! He worked so hard and asked for no kudos, but the man deserves his kudos! So admire this melon! I want all of Big City to bask in its glory! Bask! Cyberbullies Cricket: Yeah, ya gotta stand up for yourself for people who walk all over ya. That's a Cricket life tip. ---- Cricket: Guys! You're here! Remy: Yeah, Tilly told us what you were planning. Kiki: You were right, Cricket! We don't wanna run away for the rest of our lives! Weezie: It is what it is. Benny: Yeah, what Weezie said! Tilly Tour Dinner Party Big Deal Unusual for an episode, the moral is addressed at the beginning of the episode instead of near the end. Bill: Come on, Cricket. Today's supposed to be about thankful for what you got, not gettin' upset over what you don't got. However, the moral is also addressed near the end of the episode. Cricket: Forbidden Feline Tilly: I'm sorry, Mr. G. I almost took Anoush away from someone who loves him as much as I do. I know what it's like to have and...lose such love, but I couldn't possibly do that to someone else. Coffee Quest Cricket: I don't get it. If you're not from around here, why are you always coming down so hard on me for being from a country? Gloria: I guess, because... I work hard to fit in, but you don't, and yet you just fit in. (sighs) Am I doing something wrong? Cricket: Oh, Gloria. Yeah, probably. But hey, you had me fooled. I thought for sure you were from Big City. Gloria: Thanks, Cricket. Phoenix Rises Cricket: She's gone... and it's... (sobs) it's my fault. (sobs) And I should've... I should've brushed her like you said... ---- Cricket: Phoenix, I'm sorry! I should've cared more! I should've noticed when you wandered off! I promise I'll always appreciate you, and brush you and feed you and brush you, and do anything you need! So, please, just come home, Phoenix! Uncaged Harvest Dinner Bill: What about the job I actually asked you to do? Who was watchin' the pie?! Cricket: Oh, come on, Dad. We all know that wasn't a real job. The pie's coolin' on the windowsill right where we left it...it's gone?! Gramma: That was a real job?! Bill: Well, of course it was! There are all sorts of critters that could get into that pie, cats, the goat, and mostly that mean old rooster. That's why I gave you two the job! You could've defended the pie, where Tilly would've probably shared it with the animals! Tilly: It's true, I would. Cricket: So you, uh...did trust us? Bill: Well, yeah. Different people are suited for different jobs. Nancy: Yup. Everyone has their own way of goin' about things. Winner Winner Night Bill Tilly: Oh, Papa! We had no idea! If we have to choose between having you around or fancy new things, we'd choose you! Isn't that right, Cricket?...Cr-icket? Cricket: Uh...yeah! Yeah! Dad for sure, Dad's great. Although this stuff is pretty great, too. I love the new bikes! And those donuts were...!! Heh-heh...but Dad, yes. I choose Dad. Definitely Dad. Tilly: Papa, we don't need any fancy new toys, we just need you. ---- Bill: We won! We did it! Oh-ho man, that was so much fun! Tilly: Way more fun than ridin' a bike. Cricket: Yeah, Dad. Spendin' time with you is way better than anything you could buy. Bill: Aww, thanks, Cricket. I'm glad to know you like me more than you like...things. Cricket: Just barely. Cheap Snake Cricket: Well friends, after today, I have come to the realization that even if you don't like plans, sometimes it's better to have one. ---- Cricket: Snakey should go with Remy! Bill: Son, I thought you said you were gonna think things through from now on. Cricket: No, I-I've thought about this! You're cautious, you know a lot about snakes, and you can afford to buy him anything he needs! Hiya Henry Cricket: This isn't about Tilly, it's about the evil puppet! Tilly: "Evil puppet"? Cricket, do you not like Henry? Cricket: Ugh, of course I don't! He's horrifying! I didn't say anything 'cause I didn't wanna ruin your fun, and well... I guess I went ahead and did that anyway, huh? Tilly: Yup. You did. People Watching Tilly: Papa, that was fantastic! Nancy: Very creative. Gramma: I wouldn't read the book, but I'd see the movie. Bill: Aww, thanks. I guess creativity is all about finding the right inspiration. And for me, that's...well...all of you. Valentine’s Dance Nancy: Why are you tryin' to ruin the dance, sug?! Cricket: I've gotta...save me and my friends...from LOVE! Nancy: What are ya talkin' about?! Cricket: Love messes up your life! It makes ya act all silly and weird! And love makes ya sad, so very, very, very sad. Love takes and takes until you don't have anything left! It's a horrible, emotional...ROLLERCOASTER! And I don't want no ticket! Nancy: Whoa, whoa! Just hold on a second, Cricket. Love doesn't take things away from you, it can give you something really special, like a person who understands you. Gramma: But you'll never know unless you give someone a chance. Sometimes, ya might have more in common than you thought. Nancy: Wow, Alice. That's...real sweet of you to say. Gramma: Don't read into it too much. Green Streets Cricket: Keys, don't do this! It's not like you! Keys: You said being tough was the only way to get results. Cricket: I know, but -- I was wrong! You were right from the beginning: everyone makes mistakes, and maybe sometimes goin' easy on people is the right thing to do. That's how everyone should be treated! Keys: Do you really believe that? Cricket: Yes, I do! Keys: Oh, thank goodness! Being tough is so exhausting! Can you imagine if I had to be like that all the time? Cricket: Haha...yeah, that'd be horrifying. Hurty Tooth Dr. Enamel: What made you change your mind, sport? Cricket: Well, you see, my Gramma told me that dentists and doctors were all a big scam, and i wasn't gonna fall for it. Dr. Enamel: Go on. Cricket: But I realized something, Doc. The only scam here was believing that Hurty Tooth should stay. And I don't believe that anymore, mmm-mmm! So do your worst. Ahh... Dr. Enamel: I already did! I pulled your Hurty Tooth while you were giving that speech! Cricket: Whaaa?! Dang, you are good. Dr. Enamel: Eh, so I hear. ---- Cricket: I was worried at first, but then I had a revelation. And I realized that I had to look at the bigger picture. Sleepover Sisters Tilly: Look at all the fun we had last night. Maybe we're closer than we thought. Andromeda: Maybe we don't need a psychic link after all. Tilly: You may not be in my brain, but you are in my heart. Trailer Trouble Mansion Madness Park Pandemonium Cricket's Biscuits Skunked Cricket: I don't get it, Mark. Why would you willfully put yourself in danger? You're already a hero! You can get all the free muffins you want! Mark: Muffins? I don't do it for the hope of reward, I do it to help others. Cricket: So, you're telling me, that for you, helping people is like...muffins? Axin' Saxon Tilly: Mama, you killed Saxon? Nancy: Well, yes. But -- Tilly: And you...lied to me? Nancy: Yes, and I'm so sorry. I-I just didn't know what to do! I was trying to clean him up and he exploded in the washing machine...I know I should've have let Gramma take the fall, but...I didn't want you to stop liking me. Tilly: Mama, I am upset that you lied to me. But...I'll never stop liking you. I love you too much. Cricket's Place Cricket: So, that's how I learned that bein' on your own as a kid ain't all it's cracked up to be. I hope you learned somethin'. Old woman: I didn't even ask you anything, you just started talking! Cricket: Yeah. Volunteer Tilly Tilly: Y'know, Brett, it hurts to watch them go, but it also feels kinda nice. ---- Bill: You were tellin' the truth? Well, I hoped you two learned your lesson, and think twice about prankin' me again. Gramma: Lesson... (coughs) learned. Season 2 Cricket's Kapowie Cricket: Well, I blew it, Tilly. I used to be such a confident, cool guy! And now that I've lost my hair, I'm nothing. Tilly: No, Cricket...that's not true. If there's one thing I've learned today, it's that it doesn't matter if a donut is glazed, or powered, or covered in sprinkles...they've always got jelly on the inside! Cricket: What are you talkin' about donuts for? Talk about me! Tilly: (groans) All right...we don't have much time, so listen close. You're the donut, Cricket. The jelly is your kapowie. Your appearance doesn't matter, it's what's on the inside that counts. Now if you'll excuse me -- Cricket: I'm the donut?... (gasps) I'm the donut! Car Trouble Urban Legend Wishing Well Elevator Action Bad Influencer Cricket: Here. Take it. You shouldn't listen to Itchaboi or me. You should do what makes ya happy. Because I'll be your friend either way. Green Christmas Tilly: But holidays are best when folks don’t think just of themselves! ---- Tilly: I've been on the nice list every single year Not for toys or for presents, just simple Christmas cheer It's not about presents, it's about being kind Something you wouldn't get, in your evil mind! ---- Cricket: Can I really blame someone else for me being bad? I caused property damage and I made my sister sad I drove her away, I was self-centered and mean ''Another dark tally for your list, Cricket Green. ---- Cricket: It's not meeting Santa at his workshop at the mall Tilly: It's when we wish each other All: Merry Christmas, One and all! Reckoning Ball Cricket: Well, Chip, I didn't wanna sign because I didn't think you could be sincere about an apology. But, I can see that this time, you really mean it. This moral turns out to be subverted later on as Chip only used the Greens' sympathy for the contract to seize full control of Wholesome Foods so he can focus on running them out of town without Mr. Whistler's interference. Clubbed Tilly: Gloria, I'm sorry we got you kicked out of the club and assumed we were friends. I just -- I thought we got along really well. We really messed up. (Pause) Gloria: Look, I didn't mean what I said. I was just really hoping this night would go well, and I wanted those girls to like me. I've had a hard time making friends in Big City. Tonight felt like the perfect opportunity to make some. Tilly: Oh Gloria, we were right there with you. This will probably come as a shock, but we also have a hard time makin' friends. Andromeda: Oh, no! My juice is leaking out! ---- Bill: Hey, son...? Cricket: You here to somehow spoil this, too? Bill: No, I just came to apologize for ruinin' the movie. I really like that movie, and I wanted you to like it, too. But...it seems I got a little carried away. Cricket: Oh Dad, it was more than a little. So you got a little excited and messed things up for everyone. It's okay! I been there! It's kinda my whole thing! And you know what? That movie was really cool. Impopstar Cricket: Universe, ya there? I know we don't always get along, but I'm beggin' ya! I've learned my lesson! Maybe my real life doesn't have everything, but...I'd give anything for it now. ---- Zillon: Y'know, living amongst you simple folk has given me a lot to think about. But I don't like to think, so I'm just gonna go back to being rich and famous! Mwah, mwah! Peace and love, yo! Also, new album drops October 12th. Nancy: Huh. You okay, Cricket? Cricket: I've just never been happier to be myself. Football Camp Russell: Remy, I don't understand! How did you beat me at my own game? You don't even like football! Remy: I love football! Russel: Remy, why did you come here today? Remy: Oh-oh, well, I...I wanted to get good at football so you'd be impressed? Russell: But there are other ways to impress me than football! Remy: Dad... Russell: Maybe you're right. Remy, I owe you an apology. Football is my life, but it shouldn't have to be yours if you want my attention. You're incredible on the violin. You ballroom dance like an angel. And you're much better than I was at solving puzzles. Beatin' me at this video game doesn't impress me, you impress me. Now, I got something I should've told you a long time ago. Remy: Oh my gosh...!! Russell: Ahem...Great job, Champ! I'm proud of you. Remy: HOLY COW! Thanks, Dad. Heat Beaters Ricky: Please children, calm yourselves. Wizard: We've come to share with you an important lesson. Cricket: Is it about over-competitiveness? Remy: And the value of friendship? Ricky: No, we just came to tell you to get out of the sun. It's too hot. Cricket: Remy, they're saying we got so caught up in the heat of competin', we forgot that our competition was built on a beautiful friendship! Bill-iever Cricket: Dad! There was no alien! It was me! I lied about the whole thing! I'' rode the scooter, ''I destroyed your garden, I'' put on stilts and an alien costume and I lied! I LIED I LIED I LIED! I'm so sorry! I just didn't wanna get in trouble! Oh, please say something! ''Anything! Bill: ...I flip-flappin' knew it. Cricket: W-what...? Bill: GOTCHA! Whoo-hoooooo!! You look so ridiculous right now! Ma, catch our little alien! Gramma: I gotta say, I did not see this comin'. Bill: Son, isn't it so much easier to tell the truth? It would've saved us both a whole lotta trouble if you'd just admitted it. Cricket: (stammers a bit) Oh...you got me good, Dad... Shark Objects Cricket: Oh, hey, Mom! You see my prank? Nancy: Cricket Green, what is wrong with your mother?! Cricket: Heh? Nancy: Nancy, what were you thinkin'?! Your kid's safety is more important than fun! Cricket: Uh, are you givin' yourself a talkin'-to? Nancy: Nancy Green, I'm grounding you for a month! No! You can't! Me and Cricket were gonna throw light bulbs off a bridge next week! Well, that's too bad! You need to be a responsible parent, and that means doing less dangerous stuff! Cricket: Wait...there's no need for that! Uh, look! My fin! It's gone! I-I'm done! It's my fault! Nancy: And no more buyin' illegal fireworks for Cricket! Cricket: Please! Stop! I'm beggin' ya!! I won't do it again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Nancy: Phew. Bill: Okay, I'm here! What's wrong? Who needs first aid? Hmm? Cricket: I'M SORRY! I'll NEVER DO IT AGAIN! Bill: Wow, Nancy. Looks like you really can lay down the law when you need to. Nancy: Heh, yeah, well, I'm workin' on it. Dream Weaver Cricket: Oh...and that's the last time I mess with anyone's dreams. Level Up Bill: This is just... perfect! From here on now, I'm commitin' to the only farm that matters. Wild Side Bill: Do you think I like carin' what other people think of me? I wanna go wild, too! Cricket: You do? Then, why not do? For once in life, do what make Bill happy. Garage Tales Animal Farm Category:Lists